Chōjō Kessen! Yuu tai Masaru
Chōjō Kessen! Yuu tai Masaru (頂上決戦！由宇 対 勝) is the 47th episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on January 4, 2004. Synopsis Plot The episode begins with Yuu walking in the middle of a snowstorm while hearing Kinichiro's words regarding the ocean of Nitro. Yuu stops and remembers his Gear Fights before ice shards start to appear in the air and slowly fall down, with one of them having a Crush Gear inside. The shards continue to drop down when he falls into the snow. It turns out that the scene is just a dream; Yuu wakes up and goes to the window while picking up King Kaizer from the tableside. Later, the World Championship host is having a live telecast in front of the arena that will host the match between Masaru and Yuu, where a lot of people are lining up outside despite the snowy weather. Kinichiro enters Yuu's room only to find out that the latter is gone, and he finds Yuu's message to him on the bed. Meanwhile inside the Field Car, Natsumi is talking to Masaru about his upcoming match before Hidetoshi notices Yuu from the window. Seeing this, Masaru decides to follow Yuu so he asks Firudo-ya to let him go outside the Field Car although Ginjirou tries to stop the former. At the zebra crossing, Masaru manages to find Yuu who is at the bus stop. Masaru goes to him happily, but he slips and bumps Yuu which causes them to fall down. The two boys then talk to each other until a bus comes and brings them to the snowy mountains. Yuu goes to the direction where there is the "no hiking" signboard; Masaru informs him about the sign but Yuu ignores it. Everyone (including Hidetoshi and others) have go into the arena until Ginjirou notices his older brother from afar. Back at the snowy trail, Masaru tells Yuu that he feels cold but Yuu ignores him and continues walking to the mountains. At the same time the Fujiwara brothers are talking to each other. When Ginjirou asks about Yuu, Kinichiro gives the message and tells his younger brother that Yuu is searching for the ocean of Nitro, to Ginjirou's displease. Yuu and Masaru continue their journey even though they go through the thick snow and face an avalanche. Back at the arena, Hidetoshi and his friends are waiting for Masaru and Yuu but Leon shows up instead (he appears from a large snowball), followed by Annie. Yuu stops at a snowy land and shouts before he realizes that Masaru is inside his winter coat, seeking for warmth. The latter even finds a biscuit which he eats after he goes out from the coat. Yuu then tries to reason with Masaru, but he is attacked by snowballs that Masaru had thrown (and dug). A snowball fight ensues between the two boys until Masaru falls down the thick snow. As the weather becomes clear, Yuu helps Masaru in getting up but he himself falls into the snow in the process. Masaru, who falls down as well, quickly helps Yuu and points him to a lake ahead of them. Masaru is so excited in seeing the lake that he stumbles into the snow a few times. Yuu simply smiles and leaves him for the match, in which Masaru follows suit before he stumbles once again. When the World Championship match between Masaru and Yuu is about to begin, the latter is asked by Kinichiro on whether he have found the ocean of Nitro, in which Yuu answers no. During the Gear Fight, Masaru makes several references to his friends, notably naming Mach Victory's dash technique after Hidetoshi's nickname and doing TB's "une, deux" counting. As King Kaizer continuously attacks Mach Victory, Yuu says about Nitro until Masaru cuts him out and counterattacks Yuu's Gear by using the side-rolling attack. The two Gears eventually collide with each other and create a beam that goes beyond the arena. Seeing this, Leon is excited and wants to join the battle but Hidetoshi and his sidekicks stop him. Both Yuu and Masaru continue their duel happily until Mach Victory is frozen from King Kaizer's special attack and hits the ice spikes. Yuu then launches Schwarz Glacier Max, causing a very tall pillar of ice being formed and Masaru's Gear to be thrown out from the ring. Masaru is not disappointed despite losing the match and he comments on the battle before Yuu thanks him. However when Annie is about to take a picture of Yuu, he starts to flicker which leads her to think that there is a problem with her camera. It turns out that he actually disappears when he leaves the ring, to everyone's surprise. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes